The toy Jane just can't stop thinking about
by Nelfy
Summary: Jane cleans out Maura's dishwasher and makes an interesting discovery. Rizzles smut, definitely mature content. Little plot, set somewhere in a near future.
1. Discoveries

**A/N:** I am still working on an update for my other story (Open Your Heart), but I had this idea in my head, so I wanted to play with Rizzles smut for a little bit. I will update the other story soon, but my life has been crazy busy the last week and I've been fighting a huge migraine the last few days. Thus, all mistakes are mine and the fact that my brain isn't working properly right now. WARNING: Contains mature content, including some kinky stuff (at least kink according to the general population). So, read at your own discretion! Also, any and all statistics in this fic are entirely made up and in no way meant to be taken seriously. I just didn't want to have to actually research that stuff.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Mmmhh. Don't stop… please… Maura!" Jane was moaning at Maura's ministrations, writhing on the bed, almost overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling. Maura smirked, pleased with herself._

_"I told you so." Maura said, teasing Jane a little bit more. She was slowly pushing one finger in, taking her time, really letting Jane feel the invasion._

_"Please… I'm sorry! Just … more, please!"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had all begun one faithful evening, when Jane had come over for dinner. Maura was cooking and Jane wanted to feel like she was contributing, so she decided to empty the dishwasher that had just finished the cycle. When she opened the top drawer and saw the dark purple _thing_, she gasped.

"What the hell is that? And what is it doing in your dish washer?" Jane asked, dreading that the answer would confirm her horrible assumption.

"Oh, I believe the common term is butt plug. Sorry about that, I forgot it was in there. I didn't realize it would give you such a shock." Maura stopped stirring the sauce, picked up the toy and put it on the side table next to the staircase.

"What is it doing in your dishwasher?" Jane asked, still perplexed at what she had found in Maura's kitchen.

"I was sanitizing it. Don't worry, that was the second cycle in the washer. I just like to make sure it is really clean."

"But, but…" Jane sputtered, unsure how to continue the sentence. She stared at the dishwasher, a million thoughts running through her head all at once. She finally settled on one that was less embarrassing than asking her friend what exactly she had done with the toy.

"I didn't realize you were seeing someone." Jane said, a little hurt showing in her voice. She knew that Maura had no obligation to tell her about her dating life, but she still liked to be in the know anyways.

"I'm not seeing anyone, Jane. You know I would have told you if I was. What makes you think I am seeing someone?" Jane stared at Maura, her cheeks growing redder and redder by the minute.

"Then what were you doing with that thing? I mean, why would you use _that_?" Maura smiled at Jane's questions. She knew that the detective was reserved in the bedroom, prude and not very open to experimentation. But, she had asked, so Maura wasn't going to _not_ answer her.

"I still have needs. Especially when I am not seeing anyone. You don't ever pleasure yourself?" Jane's eyes went wide at Maura's admission. She knew that Maura had no issues talking about sex, but that didn't mean that she wanted to know what exactly what Maura was doing.

"No! I mean, I guess… But not like that! I mean, why would you do that? Doesn't that hurt?" Maura rolled her eyes at Jane.

"You know, sometimes you can be such a prude. No, _anal_ sex doesn't hurt, when done correctly." The doctor put emphasis on the words she knew would draw a reaction from Jane and watched as her friend squirmed.

"All you have to do is plenty of preparation, as in foreplay, and lube. It can be quite an enjoyable experience. I actually orgasm better on my own when anal stimulation is involved."

"Maura! You… Don't… I don't want to know what you do in the bedroom! Jeez! Can we please stop talking about this. I'm going to lose my appetite!" Jane turned, unable to look at her friend. Her cheeks were burning red and her breathing shallow. She felt strangely aroused, even as she was turned off by Maura's admission that she liked anal sex. Jane started putting the clean dishes away, trying to busy herself and push all thoughts of their conversation from her mind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Will you please stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Looking at me like that. Ever since you found my b-"

"Maur! Sshh! Don't say it. Not here." Jane looked around to make sure nobody had listened to their conversation. The Dirty Robber was busy as usual on a Thursday night. Mostly filled with cops Jane knew, she had no interest in having a conversation about Maura's sexual preferences there. They were sitting at their usual table, Jane nursing a beer and Maura drinking a glass of wine. Jane had tried really hard to forget what she had seen, but when she was alone with Maura, she just couldn't help herself. In a moment of weakness, she had even imagined Maura with the toy and now that image was burned into her retina no matter how hard she tried to shake it.

"Well, where would you like to talk about this? I don't understand why you are acting so strangely, it is normal for people to enjoy various activities in the bedroom and I do not appreciate you judging me for my preferences." Maura turned her head, unwilling to look at her friend. She was used to people talking badly behind her back or even openly in front of her, but she had expected more from her best friend.

"It's not that, okay? I promise." Jane reached out with one hand, touching Maura's hand. She willed the doctor to look at her. "I promise, I'm not judging you."

"Yes, you are. Don't lie."

"Okay, maybe I am. But I'm sorry about it, I shouldn't be judging you. I just don't understand, that's all. Okay? I don't think any less of you because of that, okay?" Jane squeezed her friend's hand, hoping that the honey-blond woman would forgive her.

"Okay. I don't understand what confuses you though. If I find it pleasurable, why should I not enjoy myself?" Maura asked, hurt showing in her voice. She didn't think that using a butt plug was all that unusual, as her research had showed her that a good 10 percent of all straight couples enjoyed anal sex on a regular basis.

"I guess that is what I don't understand. I don't know how it can give you pleasure." Jane's cheeks were turning red again, she could feel them getting hotter. She was not prepared to have this conversation, but she knew that for Maura's sake, she should at least try and understand. Maura contemplated Jane's question, not sure how to explain to the detective why she enjoyed using that particular toy. She decided to go for the scientific approach, her preferred method of explaining difficult concepts to her friend.

"There are thousands of bundles of nerves situated in the-" Jane cut her off again, for the second time in a row.

"Maur! I don't want a scientific explanation. You know what, it's alright. I don't need to know. All I need to know is that you are happy and healthy and that your, ah, needs are being met." Jane said, staring at her beer as though it was the most fascinating bottle of beer she had ever seen.

"Maybe you should try it sometime. You might find it quite stimulating as well." Maura said, unhappy that Jane wasn't even willing to listen to her explanation.

"Not going to happen…" Jane answered, her cheeks still burning. She needed this conversation to be over, stat. She couldn't handle much more, especially when her mind was playing tricks on her and made her imagine Maura with that toy again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The following weekend Maura had a date with a handsome doctor, so Jane wasn't expecting to see her friend at all. When Maura knocked on Jane's door shortly before 9 pm, she was more than surprised.

"Date didn't go well?"

"It did, actually. But he got called into the hospital, unfortunately. He is very handsome and he has a great build. I would have taken him home if our date hadn't gotten cut short." Jane covered her ears with her hands.

"Maur! I don't need to know that stuff."

"I'm sorry, usually you want to know when I am dating someone."

"Yes, dating. I don't need to know when you sleep with them, though!" Maura grinned at Jane, a thought crossing her mind that she found amusing.

"Jealous?" Jane stared at Maura with a shocked face.

"What? No! No. I'm not jealous, I just don't need to know what you do in the bedroom, alright." Maura grinned, happy she had managed to fluster the usually cool and collected detective.

"Alright." She raised her hands to show that she believed Jane. "What are you watching?"

"Baseball" Jane answered, pointing at the TV that was on mute. "I recorded it, but now that Frankie already told me who won, it isn't as entertaining anymore."

The two women watched as the pitcher hit the ball and started to run. Maura settled onto the couch, her body still humming from the anticipation she had felt during her date. She had looked forward to some release and was disappointed that her date had been forced to leave early. Jane, on the other hand, tried to ignore the signals her body was sending. She hadn't had sex in longer than she cared to remember and lately, couldn't even bring herself to a quick orgasm in her own bed. Pictures of Maura were tormenting her and she refused to touch herself thinking about her best friend. Her body and mind were fighting a battle against her conscience and Jane was growing more and more frustrated.

"Okay, so here's the thing. I get that some women do that because their boyfriends want them to. I just don't know why you would do that by yourself." Maura sighed, tired of talking about this topic yet again. In her opinion, she had already more than explained herself, or at least as much as Jane would allow. She wasn't sure why Jane was so hung up on this topic and realized, in that moment, what it was. Jane wanted to know how it felt, and there was no way of knowing that without trying it.

"I've already told you, using a butt plug makes me orgasm more easily on my own. I just enjoy the feeling. If you really don't understand, maybe you should just try it yourself and stop pestering me about it." Jane pulled her face into a grimace, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"No thank you. No need for that."

"You know what? I think there is need for that." Maura stared at Jane with determination. "Come here."

"Why?" Jane eyed Maura, uncertain of what the doctor had in mind, but equally unwilling to find out.

"You want to know why I enjoy anal sex. I will show you and then you can stop wondering about it and go back to being my best friend again." Maura said matter-of-factly.

"What? No. No, Maura. You can't show me that, you're my best friend. Best friends don't do that." Jane kept shaking her head, as though to convince herself that she couldn't, wouldn't allow Maura to show her anything even remotely sexual.

"Jane" Maura said, taking her friend's hands in her own. "You haven't been treating me like your best friend lately. You squirm when I'm around and you keep looking at me like you can't decide whether to be disgusted by me or whether you should jump me. I want my best friend back and I am willing to do whatever it takes." Maura finished quietly, eyes brimming with tears she willed herself to not let fall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** As always, reviews are appreciated! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far, if you like it, if you want Jane to give in or not. Will Jane and Maura finally end up having sex? I have a few ideas on what I want to happen, but I haven't decided on anything yet. Who knows, maybe the very first paragraph was just a fantasy, rather than reality. Let me know what you want in your feedback


	2. Emotions

_"Jane" Maura said, taking her friend's hands in her own. "You haven't been treating me like your best friend lately. You squirm when I'm around and you keep looking at me like you can't decide whether to be disgusted by me or whether you should jump me. I want my best friend back and I am willing to do whatever it takes." Maura finished quietly, eyes brimming with tears she willed herself to not let fall._

Jane sighed, her heart dropping at Maura's words. "Oh Maur." She pulled the doctor into her arms, fully engulfing the smaller woman. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. So sorry." Jane murmured, kissing the top of her best friend's head. "Please, I'm so sorry." The detective rocked the honey blond in her arms and continued to whisper in her ear. As hard as Maura willed herself not to cry, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She hadn't even realized how upset she had been with Jane and couldn't help but feel overcome with emotions. Normally, she didn't much mind other people judging her, but Jane was her best friend and she cared what her best friend felt. Especially when her best friend was also her only friend.

Slowly, her tears stopped and she sniffled, suddenly embarrassed at her emotional outburst. She tried to pry herself from Jane's arms, sheepishly looking up at her friend. Jane's heart melted at the look Maura gave her and she leaned forward, unaware of her body's actions. Maura looked up, brow's furrowed, surprised by Jane's reaction. She had noticed Jane leaning forward, even leaning into her, and just let go. Without thinking, she pressed her lips to Jane's, kissing her softly, tentatively. When Jane didn't pull away, Maura opened her mouth, slowly drawing her tongue across Jane's lips. Jane gasped and pulled away. She stared at the doctor, wide-eyed, surprised at the sudden turn her evening had took.

"Maur? We… really… I mean…. we shouldn't." She tried to move away from Maura, leaning back, but realized that she was trapped between the smaller woman and the back of her couch.

Maura shushed her and turned, straddling her legs. She kissed her again, forcefully, with determination. In between kisses, she said words of encouragement. "Please… let me… just let go… I know you want it too." Jane got lost in the sensations, overwhelmed by the doctor's sudden attack on her lips. She groaned when Maura pushed her tongue inside, and sucked on it desperately. Putting her hands on Maura's hips, she suddenly felt hot all over. She held onto her friend for dear life, her head spinning, completely devoid of any rational thought. When Maura finally pulled away, gasping for air, Jane kept her eyes closed, too turned on and overwhelmed by her body's reaction to the woman straddling her. The detective felt Maura's slender fingers on her face, softly pulling her chin up. She opened her eyes to stare into hazel orbs, wide and completely open. She felt like she was looking straight into Maura's soul and gasped.

"I will stop if you tell me to. But you have to say it now. Otherwise I might not be able to stop anymore. Say the words and I will stop." The doctor was completely honest, aware of the fact that she needed to get permission to change their friendship so completely. She did not want to push Jane too hard and lose her. Jane licked her lips, momentarily uncertain what to do. But she was no longer able to form a complete thought or think the events that were about to unfold through. So, for the first time in a very long time, she let her emotions decide. She allowed herself to fall instead of rationally picking a mate that would be socially acceptable. When Maura felt Jane lean forward, she attacked her again. Lips crashing against lips, her hands fumbled with tank top Jane was wearing. Pulling away for only a moment, she yanked it up and over Jane's head. Her hands explored the skin exposed to her now, grasping strong shoulders, dragging her nails across the olive back. She deftly opened Jane's bra and pulled it away, throwing it over her shoulder. She stopped kissing Jane and puller her lips to her neck, kissing and sucking lower and lower until she reached a collarbone. Scooting slightly back, she brought her mouth even lower, engulfing an erect nipple with her lips. She sucked, hard, earning a gasp from the detective. The doctor couldn't help herself and smiled at Jane's reaction. She felt her friend desperately claw at her sides and could practically feel the desperate search for release, any kind of release.

Maura pulled back, sitting back on the heels of her feet. She fought with the buttons of Jane's jeans for a second before getting up and pulling the dark-haired beauty with her. "Bedroom" was all she said, heading down the hallway and pulling a silent Jane after herself. When they reached her destination, she simply pushed the other woman onto the bed and pulled off jeans and panties. Allowing herself a moment to study the gorgeous creature in front of her, she uttered "Oh, Jane" before getting on the bed and straddling the detective again. She kissed her, softly, trying to convey her emotions and keep her own arousal in check. Allowing her hands to wander, she started exploring Jane's body, tweaking nipples, feeling muscles move under her fingertips, discovering a pool of wetness. When she pushed two fingers through Jane's short curls, the other woman moaned. Maura knew how close Jane was, could tell how turned on the detective was simply by how wet and open she was. Not wanting to tease her, she pushed two fingers inside. Jane gasped, eyes flying open and staring at Maura. A silent "o" on her lips, Jane shuddered at the sudden intrusion. When Maura moved her fingers inside Jane, the detective flew over the edge, body shaking, eyes shut tight. Both women were surprised at the orgasm, neither having expected it to happen so quickly. Maura kept her fingers still, enjoying the way Jane's body clenched around her and sucked her in deeper. When she felt the waves slow down, she started moving again, slowly at first. Jane let out a strangled groan, but her moving hips indicated that she wanted, craved, more. Kissing her way down Jane's body, Maura kept moving her fingers, keeping Jane aroused, on the edge of another orgasm. Despite her slow pace, she could feel that Jane was close, ready to tumble again at any moment. When she kissed past Jane's stomach, she stopped moving her fingers altogether, wanting to taste her before she allowed her release again. Jane groaned, trying to ask for more, but unable to form words. Pulling her fingers out slightly, Maura parted Jane's lips to look at her. After a quick glance at Jane's face showed no signs of displeasure, Maura stuck out her tongue and softly licked at Jane's clit. The detective's hips came off the bed, almost knocking Maura over, desperate for more contact. Maura smiled and inhaled the sweet scent. She used her free hand to anchor Jane's hips before diving in again, this time using both her tongue and fingers to send Jane over the edge.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Thanks for all the great comments, some really made me laugh! I tried to at least give some of you what you asked for. Originally, this story was supposed to be a two-shot, I think I forgot to mention that. However, since the build-up turned out slower than I initially thought (and since I think Jane won't be persuaded quite that easily), I will write three or four chapters. I really enjoyed writing this chapter (letting my dirty mind run wild :D ), so please let me know if you enjoyed reading it! Feedback is appreciated, as always. Also, I'm struggling a bit with my other story, "Open Your Heart", so I would really love some feedback on that as well! Words of advice/encouragement are especially appreciated! I will try to update again soon, there's just a lot going on around here right now


	3. Firsts Part I

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I didn't have time to respond to them, but know that they are appreciated and read! I didn't mean to leave Maura hanging, so just keep reading and you'll understand!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jane was startled awake by a noise and instinctively went to reach for the gun stored in the drawer of her bedside table. However, something, or rather, someone, was holding her back, making it difficult to move. Suddenly, Jane was hit by memories, Maura kissing her, Maura touching her, Maura making her come. She looked down at the sleeping woman cuddled against her and realized that she must have fallen asleep. She was still naked, while Maura wore something silky, soft, that felt cool against her skin. She heard another noise and realized that Joe Friday was pawing at the door, whining to be let into the bedroom. The dog was so used to the door being open, used to sleeping in the bed with her owner, that she had to make her discontent with the current situation known. Gingerly, Jane extracted herself from Maura's arms and stood up. When she opened the door for Joe, the little dog ran straight to the bed, jumped up and cuddled against Maura's sleeping form. "Well, I know who you really love" muttered Jane. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and throw on a shirt and panties, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake the other woman. When she got into bed, Maura immediately curled up to her again. Jane looked down and saw sleepy eyes staring up at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, I don't mind. It was more Joe than you anyways."

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and blushed, thinking about what Maura had done to her earlier.

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that." Maura looked up, brows furrowed. "Unless you are talking about something else."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep before I could, you know… return the favor." Jane said, looking sheepish. Maura gave her a full smile, happy that Jane was considering her needs as well.

"It's okay. Tonight was about you. Next time, though, " Maura trailed off, realizing that she was talking about something that might not happen.

"Next time" Jane said with determination "I'll try to make you feel like you made me feel tonight. Deal?" The two women smiled at each other.

"Deal. Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Maura."

Next time had to wait, though, since the next morning, both women got called into work. In their hurry to get to the crime scene, they had no time to discuss the previous night's events. All Jane managed to tell Maura on the car ride to the warehouse where a murdered couple had been found was a request for privacy. She didn't want Frost or Korsac to find out about whatever it was they had, before they could figure out what it was. Maura, although not overly private around the two male detectives, understood Jane's position and promised not to let what had happened between them slip.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aside from work, the women did not see each other for a few days. Their new case, involving a seemingly boring middle-class couple found dead in a warehouse, took up most of Jane's time. With pressure from the couple's parents mounting, Jane only went home to feed Joe Friday, shower and catch a few hours of sleep. When they finally found a crucial piece of evidence about the wife's past, the killer was quickly found and arrested. After a celebratory beer at the Dirty Robber with Frost and Korsac, all Jane wanted to do was go home and sleep. When she arrived home and saw light in her apartment's windows, she sighed. Jane was in no mood to deal with her mother, who was probably cleaning her apartment and making dinner for her. All she wanted was a long shower before heading straight to bed.

The detective opened her door, ready to throw her mother out with force if necessary, when she was greeted with a completely different picture. Jane stood, staring at the scene in front of her.

"Mind closing that door? While I did put myself into this position willingly, I don't need your neighbors seeing me as well."

Jane blushed and stumbled to close and lock the door. She took a moment to compose herself and then turned around, staring at Maura again.

"Don't think. Just do what feels right. I promise this is the last time I will initiate sex. After tonight, you can decide where to take this. I just didn't have a chance to show you what you really are interested yet."

Jane swallowed, feeling her cheeks burn as she stared at Maura. The doctor was sitting on her coffee table, stark naked, completely on display. Her legs were spread and Jane could see all of her friend's sex, including what looked like the base of a toy. The detective ran her hand through her hair, trying to do as Maura asked and not think about what they were about to do. She took a hesitant step forward, swallowed hard, then stepped forward again.

"I was going to take a shower, but I don't want to keep you waiting. Is…" Jane stepped forward more, kneeling down in-between Maura's spread legs. "Is that… is it … in your ass?" Jane asked, leaning forward to stare at the purple toy she felt like she knew.

"Yes, Jane. That is what it is used for."

"Isn't that uncomfortable? Wearing it just like that?" Jane looked at Maura's face, which seemed completely relaxed and at ease.

"No, I warmed myself up to it and, to be honest, I have gotten used to it pretty well by now. I just wanted to show you that there was nothing to be afraid of. I even brought something smaller for you, if that makes you more comfortable." Maura closed her legs and leaned forward, taking Jane's hands in her own.

"I promise, I won't hurt you. If you want to take a quick shower, then go ahead. I can wait. Just promise that you won't back out. For me?" Maura pleaded with Jane, hoping that her friend understood how important this was to her. Jane swallowed, realizing that she couldn't, even if she had wanted to, say no to Maura. The honey blond simply meant too much to her.

"Okay. I'll be quick." Jane got up and went to her bathroom, starting the water straight away. Her mind was completely blank, tired from the day's work, but also unwilling to process any of what had been happening between her best friend and herself. She let the scalding hot water run over her body, instantly relaxing and feeling the fog in her head clear. She thought of her friend, her incredibly beautiful and sexy friend, stark naked in her living room. The thought alone made her wet, coupled with the knowledge what Maura could do to her body and she had to wash herself to get rid of the sticky wetness between her legs. The raven beauty didn't allow herself to take her time, knowing that the longer she delayed what was to happen, the more she would hesitate. Once she got out of the shower, she simply wrapped a towel around her body, since any clothing she might have put on would have only been taken off straight away.

When Jane exited her bathroom, she found Maura sitting on her bed, smiling at her.

"I figured we should do this in here. More comfortable." The doctor said, matter-of-fact. She stood and walked up to Jane, drawing her fingers over the detective's shoulders and down her hands.

"You ready?" She asked, looking for consent one last time.

"Yeah" Jane whispered, all air leaving her lungs suddenly. She looked at Maura's lips, so full and beautiful, and leaned in for a kiss. The women kissed gently, taking their time exploring each other's mouths. Jane softly ran her hands over Maura's body, for the first time able to touch her naked form. Still kissing, they moved towards the bed and, with more strength than Jane expected, Maura pushed her onto the bed. Smiling devilishly, Maura climbed on top of Jane, a predatory look in her eyes. They kissed again, more forcefully, and hands started roaming desperately, seeking pleasure. Jane felt Maura's breasts, moaning at the feel of their weight in her hands. She wasn't sure what to do, so she just did what she liked having done to her breasts. Kneading the mounds, she could feel Maura moan into their kiss. They broke apart and the doctor threw back her head, clearly enjoying what Jane was doing to her. When her eyes met Jane's again, they were filled with passion and a glint of something Jane couldn't read. The doctor grasped Jane's wrists and pulled them away.

"This was supposed to be about you," Maura growled, pushing Jane's hands over her head.

"I want to touch you too. And, I-" Jane drew a shaky breath, breaking eye contact. "I want to see you do it first." Maura furrowed her eyebrows, trying to decipher Jane's words, when she realized what the woman beneath her meant. Of course, Jane wanted to see with her own eyes that using a toy in her back door was pleasurable before she would allow Maura to show her. Maura let out a sigh of relieve and let go of Jane's hands. She rolled off Jane and onto her back.

"I'm all yours." She said, pointing at her own body. Jane took a deep breath, rolled onto her side and looked at the naked form in front of her. She used one hand to prop up her head, while the other started exploring the lithe body, cupping a breast, tweaking a nipple, caressing the soft stomach. She took her time, taking in Maura's breathing and the way her body reacted to her touch. When she saw goose bumps form on the other woman's skin, she pulled herself on top of Maura, covering her body with her own. They kissed, Maura pulling desperately on Jane's bottom lip and using her hands to draw Jane closer. After a few heated kisses, Jane pulled away, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"I don't know what to do." She said, looking at her friend sheepishly.

"You can use your fingers, your tongue. Whatever feels right to you."

"What about the toy?" Jane asked, trying to wrap her mind around this situation.

"You can either ignore it completely or play with it. Tap on it, pull it out a little and push it in again, just try something and see how I react." Maura gave her friend a reassuring smile, knowing that this was completely foreign territory to Jane.

"What if I hurt you?" Jane asked, her head lowered. Maura pulled her chin up, softly cupping her cheek.

"Remember, I've done this before. Plenty of times. Unless you yank the plug out of me with force, you really can't hurt me. But if you don't make me come soon, being so aroused will start getting painful." Maura teased, trying to encourage Jane to just do something.

Jane nodded courtly, pressed one last kiss to Maura's lips and started moving down the doctor's body. She briefly stopped at her breasts to suck on a nipple before settling in-between Maura's legs.

Maura completely opened herself to Jane, knowing she could trust the other woman. She pushed a pillow underneath her butt, allowing Jane full access to the toy inside of herself. Jane inhaled, smelling the scent of a woman for the first time. Softy, she parted Maura's lips, and just looked. She had never been this close to another woman's pussy before and couldn't help but be mesmerized. Slowly, she stuck out her tongue and licked the length of Maura's center. Deciding that the smell and taste were something she could get used to, she used her tongue again, this time pushing into Maura slightly. The doctor's hips rose to meet Jane's tongue and she smirked, glad that the other woman was enjoying what she was doing. She pulled back slightly and used two fingers to enter Maura. The doctor moaned, grateful to finally have Jane inside of her. Jane stroked in and out a few times, getting used to the feeling of Maura's walls gripping her fingers. She felt something hard on one side and realized that she could feel the toy. Using her other hand, she slowly pulled the toy out a little. Amazed at the feeling, she pushed the toy back in, pulling out her fingers at the same time. Maura's hips were moving, trying to get more friction, more pressure. The doctor was moaning, saying Jane's name over and over again, completely lost in the pleasure of Jane's fingers. Knowing what to do, Jane started thrusting her fingers in and out of Maura's warm hole, while moving the toy slightly with her other hand. She got into a rhythm and felt Maura's walls tighten, gripping her fingers. Suddenly, Maura clenched, her body going stiff, a low moan coming from her lips. Jane held still, realizing that she had just made a woman come. Not any woman, her gorgeous best friend woman. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and slowly started pulling her fingers out. Staring at her hand, slick with juices, curiosity got the better of her and she licked one of her fingers.

"That was so erotic." Maura murmured, watching as Jane tasted her juices on her fingers.

Jane smiled, looking up at Maura. "You're welcome." The doctor chuckled at her friend's confidence and motioned for her to move up. Jane did just that, unsure what to do with her wet hand. Maura took care of that problem, cleaning all of Jane's digits dutifully. Jane stared at the sight in front of her and realized how wet and aroused she was. She could feel her own sex pulsate, desperate for some attention.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I know, I'm evil. But, it is late here and I have to get up early tomorrow, so until tomorrow night, this is all I have time for. Please leave me a few words to tell me whether you are enjoying my story or not! I know there's plenty of you reading, so just take a second to review, please! I'm having a bit of trouble with properly describing who is touching whom, whose body parts are involved, ect, since saying "she" or "her" with two women can be confusing. Are my descriptions sufficient to not confuse you guys? Also, I tried to make Jane's first time with a woman as realistic as possible. I hope I succeeded at that. Jane does have some experience, so I didn't want to make her completely clueless. But, from what I gather from other people, sleeping with a woman is different from sleeping with a man (I'm a proud gold star lesbian, so I really have no clue :-P ).


	4. Firsts Part II

_The doctor chuckled at her friend's confidence and motioned for her to move up. Jane did just that, unsure what to do with her wet hand. Maura took care of that problem, cleaning all of Jane's digits dutifully. Jane stared at the sight in front of her and realized how wet and aroused she was. She could feel her own sex pulsate, desperate for some attention._

The women kissed again, their lips meeting in a hungry dance. Slowly, Maura gained the upper hand, pushing Jane off and onto her back. She pulled back slightly, making sure to give Jane a big smile.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"What, no. Where are you going?" Jane asked, her voice husky and full of need.

"I have to remove the toy. It is starting to get uncomfortable, now that I've orgasmed."

"I want to see." Jane said, sitting up slightly. Maura made a face, suddenly embarrassed, but realized that her friend's uncertainty would only get worse if she went to the bathroom to pull out the plug. The doctor took a deep breath. She got on her knees, stuck out her bottom and reached around with one hand. Gingerly, she pulled out the toy, releasing a sigh when it came out all the way.

"See, didn't hurt." Maura smiled, standing the toy onto the bedside table. Jane eyed it, wondering how having an object inside her back hole could be anything but painful. She was surprised, though, at how clean it looked. Of course it was covered in something slick, lube she guessed, but it didn't look like it just came from the dirty place Jane had always imagined it to be.

"Don't overthink it, okay? I'll go slow and if you aren't ready, then I won't penetrate you. You trust me, right?" Maura had taken Jane's face in her hands, looking deep into Jane's eyes. The detective nodded, her nerves calmed by her friend's soft words.

Maura leaned in to kiss Jane softly, caressing her cheeks and trying to put her emotions into her touch. They kissed, softly, until Jane became aware of her arousal again and pulled Maura in closer. Their kisses intensified, tongues exploring mouths and teeth grazing lips. When Maura softly bit Jane's lower lip, the detective moaned and pushed her hips up, trying to get some contact on her throbbing center. The doctor felt her friend shift and let her hands roam, first over Jane's breasts, toying with her nipples, then lower to her curls. She gasped when she felt the detective's wetness, surprised by how much Jane seemed to want this. Slowly, she pulled her lips away and started moving her mouth lower too. When she sucked in a nipple and lightly bit down on it, Jane moaned again, pushing her body upwards into the doctor's touch. While her mouth pleasured Jane's breasts, the doctor's nimble fingers moved through her folds, teasing her entrance, softly stroking her clit, all but entering the raven beauty. Jane moaned, trying to encourage the doctor to give her what she wanted, but having no success. Finally, she spoke up.

"Maur, please. I need you."

The honey blond looked up at the words, smiling warmly. She moved her body lower, settling in-between Jane's legs. Finding the lube she had hidden under the sheets earlier, she poured some on her fingers. Glancing up at Jane, who was watching her intently, she explained "This is going to be a bit cold."

She spread the lube around Jane's sphincter, feeling the detective tense at the contact. Putting the bottle aside, she leaned in and gave Jane's center a long lick. She teased her clit before pushing two fingers into the hot core. Jane moaned and arched her back, welcoming the touch. Finally, Maura started thrusting into her, hitting her g-spot every time. Jane got lost in the sensations, barreling towards her orgasm. She didn't even notice when Maura started massaging her back hole, gently at first. Just as Jane's orgasm started to hit her, Maura pulled back, entering her only slightly and very gently.

"What the hell, Maur? Don't stop now!" Jane said, angry that the other woman dared to deny her the orgasm she had already felt curse through her body.

"I wanted you to feel it."

"Feel what? My orgasm?" Jane said, staring into hazel eyes, confused. Maura smirked and move one finger, and suddenly Jane noticed. There was something in her back door. She had gotten so lost in the pleasure, had been so focused on the fingers massaging her g-spot, she hadn't felt Maura push a finger into her other hole. She let her head fall back, letting out a long sigh. Maura moved her finger again, letting Jane feel it massage her nerve endings, and the detective arched at the touch. She was so aroused, so close to orgasm, that she barely could stand it. Jane started moving on her own, pushing towards Maura to get more friction.

"Please, Maur. Please…" she could barely form the words, couldn't get herself to ask for what she wanted, but Maura didn't need her to say more. The doctor started moving her fingers again, this time stimulating both holes, feeling the detective clench around her fingers. She thrust, picking up the pace and causing more friction, and could feel Jane getting closer and closer to the edge. The raven beauty had her eyes clenched tight, overwhelmed with the barrage of feelings. Her senses were in overload, her brain unable to process what Maura was doing to her body. She felt like she was stuck in time, stuck in a moment of pure pleasure, floating above her body, when her orgasm hit her hard. Her body arched, her muscles going tense and she shuddered, her whole body burning with desire. After a few seconds, she was able to breath again and felt herself come down from the incredible high she had just experienced. Maura pulled out slowly, making Jane groan, then swept her up in her arms, holding her tight.

"You okay? I thought I had lost you there for a second, thought you were going to pass out." Jane couldn't answer, her throat dry, her body still pulsating. She nodded her head, hoping her friend would understand her. Slowly, her brain seemed to function again, and she looked up at the smaller woman who was somehow able to hold and cuddle all of her taller body.

"I'm fine. That was… it was intense. Thanks, Maur."

The honey blond smiled, kissed the top of Jane's head as she pulled her even closer.

"You're welcome."

The two women lay in silence, both pondering what had just transpired between them. Maura had promised that this was the last time she was going to initiate sex and now that it was over, Jane felt sad about Maura's promise. She didn't want whatever it was they had end. She didn't know how she felt about the other woman, other than the fact that they were best friends and apparently sexually compatible. Jane yawned, suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion. She could feel her lack of sleep due to the case and the exhausting sex. Jane wanted to talk to Maura, to figure something out, but she was simply too tired. As soon as she closed her eyes again, she fell asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Jane woke up the next morning, she was alone in her bed. Not even Joe Friday, who usually slept by her side, was anywhere to be seen. Jane got up gingerly, her bones aching, and went to take a shower. As she let the hot water cascade down her body, she could still feel Maura's touch on her, could still remember how the doctor had made her feel. She was suddenly gripped by an intense fear of losing her best friend and started sobbing. No matter what, she loved Maura more than she had loved anyone outside her family and only had to think of the time after Paddy's shooting to feel incredibly sad. Jane stayed in her shower until the water was barely warm and her tears had subsided. When she got out, she felt too tired to do anything other than crawl back into bed and fall asleep again.

Jane woke up a few hours later, her stomach growling. It was past noon and she knew she had to eat. With a heavy heart, she got up and made herself some mac and cheese, the perfect comfort food for that day. Jane didn't know why she was suddenly so sad, as things with Maura had been going great. Sure, she didn't know how them having sex would impact their friendship, but so far, nothing had changed. They worked together well and their banter had not changed either. All the detective knew was that she was scared out of her mind of being labeled and hated for loving someone. The fear of being labeled as a dyke had always made her emphasize her love for men and deny any attractions to women, even to herself. Now that she had actually slept with a woman, she could hardly deny that she was attracted to women. Maybe not all women, maybe only Maura. But a woman none the less.

After eating lunch by herself, staring at her bowl sullenly, Jane decided to distract herself with something she rarely did. She cleaned up her apartment, first her living room and kitchen, then her bathroom and finally her bedroom. She went to strip the sheets off her bed, wanting to get rid of the smell of sex, but then changed her mind. She couldn't get rid of the smell of Maura, even if the sheets really needed to be washed. Jane sat down on the bed, smelling the pillow, when she saw something out of place on her night stand. Next to a bottle of lube sat a small, black butt plug. Jane picked it up, toying with it and smiled. Maura had promised her that she wouldn't initiate sex again, but she still wanted her to know what the toy felt like, so she had simply left it there for Jane to find. Jane smiled and thought how considerate Maura always was, but then her face fell and she started crying again. In her mind, that meant that her best friend was perfectly content leaving things as they were, perfectly content to never sleep with her again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I know, kinda heavy right there. I don't really know what happened, this wasn't were I was going to take this story. But I guess that is where my mood is at right now. I promise, the next chapter will be lighter and full of smut again! Plus, I think I see a great future for our favorite couple in my magic ball! As always, please leave comments, they make me very, very happy! Seriously, I giggle to myself whenever I get an email about a comment, even when it's just a few words! I'm very easy to please (well, at least in that way…). Again, sorry about the heaviness. I don't really like this chapter that much, but I felt like it was necessary to get to where I want to go.


	5. Revelations

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I tried to apply your comments as best as they fit into the story. This chapter will end better, I promise! And I apologize in advance for it being a bit on the heavy side, the story kinda wrote itself this chapter. Oh yeah, also, I did reference Lydia in the story, so I'm going to say that this story takes place sometime shortly after this week's episode.

Also, WARNING: If you don't enjoy reading about lesbian sex, or anal play, or any kind of kink, really, don't read my story. I did rate it as M and put that warning at the beginning of my story. So please don't leave me comments about how you didn't like that or thought my descriptions of the anal play were unsanitary. I have gotten comments (which I did delete, since they were left by someone anonymously) about that and I have to disagree. I think I know a few things about safe play and what I described was not unsanitary. Yes, Jane and Maura didn't use protection, but for the sake of the story, I am going to assume that they both get tested for STDs regularly and that they both are healthy and disease-free. Therefore, no need for protection. Using one hand in the front and one in the back is perfectly safe, as long as you don't switch hands. /Rant. Now on to the story.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Jane had fallen asleep, Maura lay in bed, holding her best friend, completely devastated. She didn't know where she had gone wrong - was it the sex toy? The way she had seduced Jane? Making it too easy for Jane to turn her down? No matter what, she had thought that Jane would give her some indication that she loved her too. But now, it just seemed like they had had sex and would never talk about it again. Slowly, making sure not to wake the other woman, Maura got up and started getting dressed. She knew she ought to shower, not wanting to ruin her clothing, but she didn't have it in her to stay any longer than absolutely necessary. She started picking up all her things when she saw the bottle of lube that had fallen on the floor. She picked it up, staring at this symbol of everything that had gone wrong, and put it on Jane's bedside table. Getting her purse from the living room, she pulled out the butt plug she had specifically bought and brought for Jane. After she put it next to the bottle of lube, she fished a pen and a piece of paper out of her purse. Maura thought for a second, trying to come up with the correct words to explain her early departure from Jane's, but she couldn't think of anything to write. Nothing seemed right to her and she cursed herself for failing at a seemingly simple social interaction once again. As she felt herself getting more and more frustrated, she got up and simply left.

Trying to fall asleep in her home, alone in her bed, Maura was overcome with tears. She had had a crush on Jane for years, probably ever since they started working together, but she knew how straight Jane was. After all, the detective left out no opportunity to tell Maura how she wasn't interested in her or in women in general. Maura had always denied her interest in Jane, the only thing she had ever been able to lie about. She thought that if the two of them were just friends, kept things simple, she would get over her attraction and move on. She really thought that she had, but when Jane had started getting so interested in her sex life her emotions came flaring up again. Unable to actually talk to Jane about this, Maura had decided to seduce her friend. She thought that showing was better than telling anyways, with how Jane always applied practical knowledge. The doctor hadn't anticipated how much sleeping with Jane would affect her emotions. Maura fell asleep crying.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Maura busied herself by going for a long run and organizing her closet - as if it needed organizing. She had lunch with Angela to take her thoughts of Jane, clearly a brilliant idea, as Angela's mother just reminded Maura of her friend even more. In the afternoon, she went shopping, spending an exorbitant amount on clothing she didn't really need. When she went out to a fancy bar that night, she almost went home with a very nice gentleman in town for a conference, but at the last minute decided against it, to his great disappointment.

Sunday morning, both women woke up with a queasy feeling in their stomach. Sunday evening was the weekly Rizzoli dinner and both Jane and Maura had already promised Angela their attendance. Neither wanted to see their best friend and deal with the disappointment of their lacking romance, but both knew not to hurt the Italian mother after the disaster that was Lydia. So begrudgingly, Maura helped Angela make dinner while Jane made her way over to the doctor's house.

At dinner, the best friends acted like nothing had ever happened, chatting and teasing each other as always. Luckily, Frankie offered a distraction, as he had apparently met someone interesting, especially interesting to Angela. During the entire dinner, she tried to find out more about the young Rizzoli's love interest, much to Jane's amusement. She watched her brother squirm, evading their mother's question, but not offering any help to him. After dinner, Frankie excused himself quickly, ready to get away from his mother's intrusion. Angela asked Jane to help Maura clean up, as she wanted to go to bed early. This left the two best friends alone in Maura's kitchen, doing dishes and putting away leftovers.

While Jane had pretended that everything was perfectly normal during dinner, her mind had been mulling over how to get Maura back into her bed again. She didn't know exactly why she wanted to sleep with Maura again, but knew that if she could just feel the doctor underneath her again, writhing in orgasm, her life would be whole again. Finally, putting dishes into the dishwasher, Jane had a brilliant idea, the perfect excuse to come onto Maura.

"Hey, Maur?" Jane asked, looking at her best friend sideways.

"Yes?" The honey blond asked, not looking up from the magazine article she was reading.

"You know, you never got to show me what you had wanted to show me."

Maura looked up from her magazine, brow furrowed. "I don't know what you are talking about, Jane," she said, matter of fact.

"You know. The thing" Jane answered, pointedly eyeing the open dishwasher. Maura looked at it, momentarily confused, when her brows shot up. "Oh." Maura's eyes landed on Jane's again, and for a second Jane thought her plan had been successful. But then the doctor got up, softly said "I'm going to bed" and left. Jane looked after her, bewildered by her friend's reaction. The detective wasn't sure why Maura had reacted the way she did, so she did the only thing she could think of. She followed Maura into her bedroom, barging in without knocking. The doctor was sitting on the bed, hugging herself, her head between her knees. She was sobbing. In a flash, Jane was across the room and hugging Maura tightly to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. What… what did I do?" the dark-haired beauty asked, her voice thick with worry. She could feel the tears at the back of her eyes, threatening to fall.

For a while, the two women just sat there, on the bed, Jane holding and rocking a sobbing Maura. Eventually, Maura calmed down enough to pull away from Jane.

"Hey, hey Maura. Talk to me. Please." Maura looked down, playing with the hem of her dress. Jane had never seen the other woman come undone this way, not even after Hope had found out that she was her daughter and had rejected her. She didn't know what was going on, but she did know that she felt horrible for making the doctor feel this way.

"I can't… I can't sleep with you again. It's not right."

"Okay, I was just joking, okay? I'm sorry." Jane's cheeks burned red, embarrassed at their disagreement. She hadn't meant to hurt her best friend, had just wanted to be closer to her again.

"I don't think you were, Jane."

"Maybe I wasn't. But it's alright, okay. I'll live. Why is it not right, though? I mean, you were the one who initiated this whole thing."

Maura fidgeted again, not willing to discuss the issue with Jane.

"I don't want to tell you."

Jane's eyebrows shot up, surprised that her always open friend wasn't willing to discuss the issue. She softly pulled up Maura's chin, looking into her hazel eyes.

"It's me, remember. I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings, but you should tell me what's going on. I don't want our friendship to suffer because I made a stupid joke."

Maura's eyes seemed to melt at Jane's words. "You know, I was supposed to be the mature one." The doctor joked, a small smile on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Maur."

Maura softly shook her head. "No, Jane. I know I initiated our first time as a bit of a dare, but I think it meant something different to me than it did to you. I love you, not just as my best friend. I love you romantically as well."

Jane's eyes widened and she stared at her best friend. Her head was spinning, her brain hurting from trying to wrap her mind around her friend's confession.

"See? That's why I can't sleep with you again." Maura said and tried to get up. Jane pulled her back, keeping her close to her body.

"No. Just… just give me a second." The honey blond swallowed, afraid to look at her friend. She had expected a rejection, based on Jane's behavior in the previous days. She held her breath, waiting for Jane to let her down gently. Instead, the raven beauty lifted her head slightly and kissed her softly. Maura gasped.

"I don't really know how I feel. I mean, I love you as my best friend, but I'm also incredibly attracted to you. The sex we had… I don't know." Jane rubbed her hand across her face and through her hair. "I've never connected with somebody like this. I don't know if I can be with you the way you want me to, you know how I am. I'm not good at relationships, I usually fuck them up. But I want to try, if you are willing. If you're willing to live with the possibility of me breaking your heart."

"Oh Jane." Maura kissed Jane softly, putting all her emotions into the kiss. "I love you so much and I don't think you'll break my heart. So far, you've always taken really good care of it." The women smiled at each other, kissing again. Their kisses intensified, getting more heated. Hands were pulling at necks, clothing, trying to get closer. Panting heavily, Maura pulled back. "Hold on. I want to do this right. I know we already had sex, but I still want us to take our time. Let me take you out on a date." Jane blushed, astounded at the doctor's proposal. A wide grin spread across her face.

"Okay. I'll let you take me to a fancy restaurant and woo me. I can do that." The women laughed, enjoying the banter they were so used to.

"I should leave. If you want to take your time, I shouldn't spend the night." Maura tried to protest, but was shut down by Jane right away. "I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. You're too gorgeous."

Maura blushed at Jane's comment, but got up slowly. They said their goodbyes and Jane left, her heart suddenly feeling light. Both women slept well that night, looking forward to their date.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I tried to end on a light note, so you guys don't have to suffer if I don't get around to updating in the next few days. I have family visiting and will be leaving home next week, so I'm really busy right now. Also, ugh, I hate packing! You know what would make me feel sooo much better about my packing misery? Comments from my dear readers! Let me know where you want this story to go, I've got one more chapter in my head about their first date and the very, very first scene I wrote, but then I'd be done. I still have my other story that I am struggling with and that I want to devote more time to, but I could use this one for more sexy time and smut :D. If anyone's interested, that is...


End file.
